Cry
by HollisterLove
Summary: A one-shot in Max's POV. Max has a seemingly endless supply of tears, but why is she crying? Slight Fax/Mang. Might become a two-shot


**Here I am again, but with a two-shot. This one is a bit on the depressing side, but has a bit of Fax/Mang. WARNING: Character death.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Maximum Ride.**

Cry

Chapter 1

Max's POV

"So where are we going now Max?" Seven year-old Angel asked me.

"A little while back the Voice was telling me that there is a big Itex branch that needs to be taken down in Cleveland, Ohio. So we have to go there," I told her.

"How long until we'll be there? Because I'm starting to get hungry." Of course Nudge is hungry.

"We'll land and get some fast-food in about fifteen minutes, okay Nudge?" I told her.

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"Uh, Max?"

"Yes Iggy?"

"I hear a droning noise. Sounds like a couple thousand Flyboys ahead."

"Oh great. Thanks Iggy. Alright guys, split up. Iggy, Gazzy, this would be a great time for those bombs you two always seems to have."

"Got it Max," Gazzy said to me.

"You will surrender. We will not fight you. You will be taken to Itex where you will be exterminated," the Flyboys said over and over in monotone.

"We will _never_ surrender!" Nudge yelled at the robots as she sent a few of them tumbling down to earth.

Everybody was holding on pretty well. Angel was mind controlling some of them to drop out of the sky and Gazzy and Iggy were using their bombs to get rid of them. The rest of us were taking them down with our good ol' fists.

Until I heard something—a gun. NO! I did a round-house kick to the flyboys I was currently dealing with and went to see which robot had the gun.

I turned to my right and saw who it was. The Flyboy had a shotgun and had it pointed right on Fang's right temple.

"Come any closer and he dies," the Flyboy said to me.

"What will it take for you to let him go unharmed?" I asked it.

"Nothing," it told me. And with that, it released the trigger, sending a bullet right through Fang's skull.

"NO!" I screamed, tucking my wings into my back in attempt to catch Fang before he hit the ground.

_Just a few more feet! Almost there!_ I thought as I reached my arms out to catch Fang.

When Fang was about twenty feet from the ground, I caught him and spread my wings out so we wouldn't hit the ground and become a bird-kid pancake.

"IGGY," I screamed as I gently laid Fang on the ground. "I need you NOW!"

"Alright, I'm coming Max. How is he?" Iggy asked me.

"Not good. His heartbeat is really slow and his breathing is shallow."

"Okay, that's not good. Lift his feet up and get the others to rip up some bandages."

I lifted Fang's feet just as Iggy told me to and I told the younger kids to rip up one of my shirts to make some bandages.

"Here you Max. Here are the bandages." Nudge said as she handed me the strips.

"Max?" Nudge asked me. "You know how I can attract metal to me? Do you think I could try to make the bullet come to me out of Fang's head?"

Hm. It sounded pretty good. "I don't know Nudge. What do you think Iggy?" I asked him, hoping that this would work, that Fang would be okay, that we wouldn't have to take him to the hospital like last time he got hurt badly.

"No, I don't think it would work," Well there go all my hopes! "Because the bullet is already lodged in his brain and if Nudge pulls it out, it could mess up his brain even more."

Well what are we going to do now? "So that's a no?" I asked Iggy.

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm sorry Max."

"I-It's okay Iggy. Is th-there else we can do?" I asked him. My voice was already breaking and I could feel hot tears in the back of my eyes, ready to pour out.

"No. I'm sorry Max."

"It's okay g-"I couldn't say anything else because the tears had already started flowing at an uncontrollable rate. I sat there for a few minutes until Iggy finally spoke.

"Come on guys; let's get set up camp for the night." Iggy said as he shuffled the Flock away.

I crawled over to Fang's limp body and cradled his head in my lap, stroking his hair.

"I'm so sorry Fang," I whispered to him. "I'm so sorry. It's all my fault that you died. It's all my fault. I'm so sorr-"I couldn't even finish what I was saying to him because I broke down crying again.

I sat there for God knows how long, holding Fang's head, crying until what felt like the end of the world when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Gasping, I turned my head to see who it was. It was just Iggy; he was holding a bag of food from McDonald's.

"I took the kids to get some food. I brought you some back. A-Are you okay Max?" He asked me.

I sniffled, standing and wiping the tears from my face. "Yeah I'm okay. Thanks for the food Iggy."

"No problem Max. I-If you ever need a shoulder to cry on, I'm always here for you."

I wasted no time on that offer; I wrapped my arms around Iggy's back and started crying all over again, getting his t-shirt wet from my tears that I seemed to have a never-ending supply of.

"Shh, it's okay Max, it's okay." Iggy whispered little nothings in my ear, rubbing my back, all an effort to calm me down.

I looked up from his shoulder and into his blue sightless eyes. "No it's not Iggy. No it's not.

**I don't know why I wrote this, but I did. I don't know why I made the ending like it is, but I did. I don't know why I put this on here, but I did. I don't really like this one, but review anyway.**

**HollisterLove**


End file.
